dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive65
Hello! I haven't seen much of you this week, in terms of edits. (I know that I've also been busy.) I got Eric approved. :) Are there any RPs you wanted to start in the remainder of this week? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:06, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :I did... but this week has been just really busy for me. And now it's the weekend, and I won't be active this weekend much, either :/ Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:56, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I sorted Katja, if you're still interested in Arthur/Katja? :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 20:35, April 7, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine with doing either. If we do Katja and Arthur, then I was thinking more of an introductory meeting rather than the ball. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 14:32, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Flourish and Blotts? The Apothecary? They could be getting school supplies a bit early or something. :P [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 14:39, April 10, 2017 (UTC) This week I'll be free this afternoon and Thursday afternoon. :P I knew he was due soon, prayers to you and your wife! I'm sure you guys are anxious to meet him. :) If you wanna start Thomas/Elle or a summer RP for Clara/Emilie or Alden/Arthur? I can post when I'm home from work. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:11, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Confirmed Stalker Okay, so ''maybe I stalk owls, but again, who doesn't? I just wanted to congratulate you on your baby!! I'm glad he and your wife are both alright. :D p.s. the ball is this week, yes. Congrats! I'm happy to hear that both your wife and son are doing well. :D As Jaye said, the ball is this week and the unmasking happens on Friday (I believe so, at least :P). :Edit: If you ever want to roleplay Arthur and Katja at the ball or on the carriages, then let me know and I'm more than willing to start it. :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 17:02, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! Yes, I saw that owl XD I almost felt scared for a moment when I saw the C-Section bit, but I relaxed when it went to good news again. But again, congratulations on the baby! May young Lincoln have a wonderful life, because he deserves nothing short of it. <3 Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']] Accidental Stalking I don't usually stalk owls but when I saw you recieved three owls in the space of an hour I figured something was up xD Anyways, congratulations to you and your wife! I have the fullest confidence that you'll be a great dad! 17:41, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations, friend. :) I figured Baby Bond had made his way into the world. ;) Glad to hear Mom and Lincoln are doing well. Yes, the Ball is this week. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:56, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ''Finally'' on a laptop!! It has been kind of a crazy week for me. :P But I'm finally on a laptop, and not my phone AND not at work! How's your internet doing? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:27, April 20, 2017 (UTC) HQ I created a wikia that will help us plot, develop and expand the relationships between the Arcana Alliance. Each guild has a specific living quarter and bedroom and while not required to stay there full-time, there are other options on the HQ site for housing (like apartments, houses and cottages). If you interested in having anything added or tweaked, go ahead and message me on my profile over there. Click to teleport via portkey. Thank you. HI It's for plotting and constructing relationships before any stuff with Arcana Alliance (so the members waiting for things to happen don't step on any toes) is done on here because anything that is going to happen is being kept secret. The HQ was just a fun idea for another wiki so we can rp freely and without rules.